The subject matter disclosed herein relates to individually controlled rotor blades, and in particular to controlling each rotor blade of a swashplate-less rotor separately from each other blade.
Rotor blades typically rely on a swashplate to control the pitch of the rotor blades. In particular, a swashplate assembly typically includes a fixed plate and a rotating plate. The fixed plate is controlled based on flight control signals, and the movement of the fixed plate results in a corresponding movement of the rotating plate, which in turn controls the pitch of the rotating rotor blades.